


SinBin Request: Flexible

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: M/M, hehe, wall fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Din Djarin, paz/din
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	SinBin Request: Flexible




End file.
